Andrea's Girl
by talena
Summary: AU, slightly based on the "Truman Show"


**Title:** Andrea's Girl  
**Author:** talena  
**Disclaimers:** All I have is my mind and my computer, and I'm not about to give somebody my computer, so don't sue. Roswell doesn't belong to me.  
**Category:** M/L AU  
**Rating/Genre:** PG-13/Drama. Romance  
**Summary:** Based lightly on the "Truman Show". That's all I can really give, so yeah… Author's notes: Andrea is just a random name I chose…and yeah…I hope you like it.   
  
**Prologue I: Wide Open Spaces**   
  
The moonlight danced across the slumbering land, chasing away the darkness of the night. Silence hung in every corner as the small ghost-like passenger train passed through the small town. A usual occurrence in these areas, so no one paid heed to the passing transport. The lull of the train creating a sort of comforting lullaby to anyone that might have still been awake.   
  
Aboard the locomotive sat a single figure, still awake as she stared about the familiar scenery, taking in all the lush sights greedily with her eyes, as the deep longing of her heart seemed to fade away. It had been ten hours since she had boarded the train, ten hours since she had regained her freedom, just as she had done all those years ago. Closing her doe brown eyes, she leaned back against her seat, a soft sigh escaping her lips as her mind wandered back to the years of her childhood.   
  
_Seven Years Earlier (Roswell, New Mexico)   
  
**"Who doesn't know what I'm talking about  
Who's never left home who's never struck out  
To find a dream and a life of their own…"  
  
** "She's too young! She's going to finish this last year of high school, and then attend Harvard to study microbiology. Just like she's always planned!" Her father yelled as his wife listened on in silence; her face set in a frown.   
  
"NO! It's what you've always planned for her! You've been so set in your ways that you haven't seen how much she doesn't want that. That's not her dream for herself! It's yours!" She screamed right back, blue eyes flashing angrily at her husband.   
  
**A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone   
Many precede and many will follow   
A young girl's dream no longer hollow   
It takes the shape of a place out West   
But what it holds for her, she hasn't yet guessed…**   
  
How did it come to this? Her normally happy parents were arguing! Never in her life had she heard them argue, they were so happy together, so in love. And now to be the cause of the argument, she didn't know what to think. But then again, her mind told her why they were arguing. She thought back to the week before.   
  
"Mr. Parker? Wilson Sumners, talent agent. It's my pleasure to tell you that your daughter has talent. The best I've heard in a long time, and I want to showcase that talent…"   
  
"Absolutely not."   
  
"Mr. Parker, I know a star when I see one, and your daughter shines the brightest out of all of them."   
  
"Please daddy?"   
  
"I said no. I will not have my daughter running off to California under some inane disillusion that she will become a famous singer."   
  
"But daddy-"   
  
"Mr. Parker do reconsider."   
  
"My answer is still no! There's nothing else to be discussed so please leave Mr. Sumners."   
  
"Very well. Mr. Parker. Miss Parker, it was nice speaking to you." Watching his exit, she turned on her father, fire in her eyes.   
  
"How could you?!" Before she ran away from him, tears flowing freely, leaving him to stand alone in the middle of the diner.   
  
**She needs wide open spaces   
Room to make her big mistakes   
She needs new faces**   
  
"I know how it is out there Claudia. I don't want her to have to go through that. I don't want her to get her hopes up and have to be disappointed if nothing happens. I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did when I was her age." He finished, quietly as he stared pensively out the window. His wife came up to him, and laid a soft hand on his shoulder, comforting him.   
  
"I know sweetie, I know…but you've got to let her live her life out on her own. She's almost eighteen and has led a sheltered small town life here in Roswell all her life." She paused and turned him to face her, gentle hand on his face. "She needs to see new places, new faces, and broaden her horizons. Yes, she may mistakes, but she's bound to do it sooner or later. Let it be sooner. Let her be free to live her life. If not for my sake, then do it for her. I know you're afraid of losing her, but you have to know she'll always be daddy's little angel."   
  
**She knows the high stakes   
She traveled this road as a child   
Wide-eyed and grinning she never tired   
But now she won't be coming back with the rest   
If these are life's lessons,   
She'll take the test**   
  
"Come in!" She called to the person who had knocked on her door. Turning her head, she was surprised to see her father in the doorway, looking somewhat heartbroken. Any anger she may have been feeling at the moment melted away as she whispered, "Daddy?"   
  
"Can we talk?" He asked, nervously. She nodded and sat up as he moved to her bed to take a seat. He clasped her hand, and she looked up at him curiously.   
  
"Don't think I'm trying to take away your dreams." He whispered after a few moments. Her eyes widened in surprise as she began to shake her head at him. He hushed her gently.   
  
"Shh…let me finish. I'm not trying to stop you from living your dreams…I'm just trying to save you a lot of pain…you see when I was your age, I was raising into stardom too, my band and I were famous all over the state. An agent saw us, and took us under his wing. But when we got to California, the record deal wasn't what we expected. They wanted us to sing songs we hadn't written, and all these other things we didn't want to do. Music was our life, and if we couldn't do it the way we wanted, then we wouldn't at all. I left California and returned heartbroken. I'm just trying to save you from all that pain. It's a cruel world out there."   
  
She was quiet for a moment before she raised her eyes to meet hers. "I know daddy, but I want to see it for myself. I know you went through all that disappointment, and I understand why you wouldn't want me to go through with this. But you have to let me at least try. I might be disappointed in the long end, but at least I'll never wonder why."   
  
They lapsed into silence, with their own thoughts before he finally sighed. "Okay. I'll let you go."   
  
**She needs wide open spaces   
Room to make her big mistakes   
She needs new faces   
She knows the high stakes   
As her folks drive away her dad yells, "Check the oil!"**   
  
"I can't believe my best friend is leaving me to become a star!" Nancy Guerin wept lightly as she hugged her best friend. "Promise me that when you're a big time singer, you won't forget me."   
  
"Never." She promised as she kissed her best friend's cheek before letting go of her. Looking over she watched as her father and brother loaded her luggage into her car. It had been decided that she would drive to California…well she had decided and had begged her father to let her, and he finally relented.   
  
As she approached, her older brother smiled down at her and swept her into a hug, "Drive carefully pipsqueak."   
  
She smiled into his shoulder as she whispered, "I'll miss you too Jeffy-poo."   
  
He smacked her as she laughed and moved onto her mother, who had a bag of food, she had prepared for her. She smiled and hugged her mom, "Thanks mom. I love you."   
  
"I love you too sweetie. Remember, let your heart guide you." She nodded and stepped back, walking over to her father who had tears in his eyes.   
  
"Remember to keep in touch ok? I showed you how to change a flat, and there's a spare in the trunk. Keep your mobile charged, and send home if you need money…"   
  
"I love you too daddy." She whispered as she embraced him tightly, "Thank you for letting me live my dream."   
  
He stopped and smiled down at her, "Remember to keep your oil tank half-way full at the least."   
  
"I'll remember."   
  
**Mom stares out the window and says   
"I'm leaving my girl."   
She says, "It didn't seem like that long ago   
When she stood there and let her own folks know."**   
  
"She's really gone." John whispered as he watched the road his daughter had disappeared onto. Claudia latched onto his arm, and steered him towards their home.   
  
"Remember how my parents forbade me to see you?"   
  
"Yeah, your father threatened to kill me about ten times. Why?"   
  
"Remember how I left with you anyway? How I told them I was following my heart?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"That's just what she's doing. Let her follow her heart John." She pushed him inside the door, and took a look at the abandoned road before closing the door behind her.   
  
**She needs wide open spaces   
Room to make her big mistakes   
She needs new faces   
She knows the high stakes"**_   
**Wide Open Spaces, Dixie Chicks**   
  
The music faded out just as her voice did, and she looked over the crowd of cheering fans, her heart hammering in her chest. She had done it! She had fulfilled her dream!   
  
That had been seven years ago, and in those seven years much had happened. She had gone for her dream, and it had come true. She had everything she wished for and more. Exactly one year into her singing career, she had met him. He was her manger's son, the next in line for the family fortune. Handsome, with a body of a Greek god, he was eye candy to the female population, and quite a charmer too.   
  
Their eyes had locked, and in that instant she had fallen in love with him. The feeling only heightened when William Sumners asked her to dance. They waltzed around the room, not caring of the stares they received, too lost in one another to care. Soon friendship turned into romance, which in turn led to marriage.   
  
Their marriage had been peaceful for the first two years, like out a fairytale. The love they shared was similar to that of her parents, and she couldn't have been happier. Until that one day in the fourth year of their marriage, the day that had changed her life forever, the day she found out that she was pregnant. Pregnant with his child, their child. She could not think of anything that would have made her happier.   
  
The months of pregnancy were bliss, and Will had not treated her anymore gentle than now. When the time came for her to give birth, the delivery went smoothly. She now had a beautiful little girl, Elizabeth Anae Sumners.   
  
But something was wrong, when she tried to pick up her daughter, she had almost dropped her, and she was suddenly weak. A few tests and days later revealed what she feared. She, Andrea Parker Sumners had leukemia just like her grandmother.   
  
That was about the time, everything went downhill. Will became less loving, more obsessed with money and fame. Then a month ago, he did the unthinkable. He asked her the impossible, and would not relent, even threatening to take Liz away from her. She couldn't let him do that. So with a heavy heart, Andrea Sumners stole away to the one place he would never look for her. To live the rest of her life in the shadows. She was dying, and she knew this. So doing the only thing she could do, she took Liz away. Andrea was going to Roswell to leave Liz in Jeff and Nancy Parker's care. So that Liz may have a future out of the spotlight.   
  
Softly, not even realizing it, she began to sing the song she had written not more than a month ago.   
  
**_Come to me now   
And lay your hands over me   
Even if it's a lie   
Say it will be alright   
And I shall believe   
  
I'm broken in two   
And I know you're on to me   
That I only come home   
When I'm so all alone   
But I do believe_**   
  
She smiled when she felt Liz stir in her arms, a little chubby hand reaching for her mother's hair, gurgling softly.   
  
**_That not everything is gonna be the way   
You think it ought to be   
It seems like every time I try to make it right   
It all comes down on me   
Please say honestly you won't give up on me   
And I shall believe   
And I shall believe   
  
Open the door   
And show me your face tonight   
I know it's true   
No one heals me like you   
And you hold the key_**   
  
Liz smiled up at her mother for a few more moments, before her eyes began to droop from sleepiness. But she held on, looking at her mother with sweet adoration, small doe eyes staring so innocently with love. Not even her will power could help her win, as Liz stopped struggling and her eyes closed as she drifted into the land of slumber, joining the rest of the world.   
  
**_Never again   
would I turn away from you   
I'm so heavy tonight   
But your love is alright   
And I do believe   
  
That not everything is gonna be the way   
You think it ought to be   
It seems like every time I try to make it right   
It all comes down on me   
Please say honestly   
You won't give up on me   
And I shall believe   
I shall believe_   
**I Shall Believe, Sheryl Crow****   
  
A single tear fell down her cheeks as she watched the scenery pass by, taking her back to the place she had broken free from seven years before. The place that would now be her haven, her freedom.   
  
_Tbc…(?)_   
  
**A/N:** What do you think? Anyone interested in more? 


End file.
